A Tale Of Two Sisters SPOV
by DeannaAndSamantha
Summary: This is a story about two sisters. It is in Samantha's POV. And goes along with the story 'A Tale Of Two Sisters DPOV. SamOFC. Rated to be safe. Enjoy.


My older sister led the way into the cave. She might be older than me, but she's shorter than me. I

make fun of her all the time for it. She's 5' 9" and has mid-lenght red hair and green eyes. I have

really long black hair. I dyed it. I have her green eyes though. I'm 6' and love it! I suddely had a

bad feeling. Usually when I get these something really bad happens. "Deanna?" I said softly. "One

of those 'feelings' something bad is gonna happen?" She asked me. I stopped. "Yeah." There was

this inhuman growl behind me. "Samantha," Deanna said nervously, "Please tell me you're just

hungry." I hit her in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I huffed and started to tell her she was an

immature brat, but I was hit in the back of the head and lost conciousness.

**--------------------D&S--------------------**

Some guy shook me gently awake. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Where's Deanna?" I

asked a tad frantically. "Who?" The guy cutting me down asked. I looked up at him. Damn. He

must be tall. "My sister" I answered softly. "Deanna?" I said a little louder. This other guy went

over to a frayed rope. "It's fresh blood, Sam." I felt all the blood drain out of my face. Did they

come too late? I hear her too chipper voice say "I'm right here!" I turned around. I could just punch

her in the face. I grabbed her into a tight bear hug. "Need to breathe" she said after a minute. "I

thought you were dead." I told her truthfully. "I'm not going anywhere" She said with a smirk.

"You're stuck with me." She is such a brat. I punched her on the arm. "OW!" I suddenly got one of

my feelings. I leaned in really close to her. "I have one of those feelings again..." I said, but I

was slammed into the wall by the wendigo. I heard Deanna yell for me. "Samantha!" I hit my head

pretty hard on the wall, and i landed right next to a flare gun. What perfect timing. The wendigo

knocked it out of my hand, towards the other end of the cave. Great. I heard Deanna get thrown

by the wendigo. "Sonofabitch!" she shouted. She found the flare gun. I could tell, because she

shot the wendigo. We all walked out of the cave and Deanna fell. That guy, Dean, picked her up.

"But I can walk!" She whined. I think she realized she wasn't going to win, cause she barked

orders at me next. "Samantha, take my baby back to the motel for me, will ya?" She asked. I

snapped back at her. "No, I'm coming with you!" I guess she tried to reason with me. "There's only

one motel in town, so meet up with us there." She ordered. She really must feel shitty. "Sam, you

go with her." Dean said. He nodded. So Sam was the hottie who cut me down? I went and

climbed in the driver's seat of our car. Our '67 Chevy Impala. "Weird." Sam said. "What?" I asked

quickly. "Dean has this exact same car." he said. Huh. "Does he have a satellite radio?" I asked

sweetly. He shook his head. I turned on the radio to our favorite station, called The End from

North Carolina. Hey There Delilah was playing. _"Oh, it's what you do to me. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, oh _

_ohhhhhhhhhhhh." _"Dang! It went off." I snapped the radio off and looked at the extemely hot guy

sitting next to me. I saw a half-hidden spot and pulled over. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"This" I said before kissing him. He was reluctant, but he kissed back. And boy was he good at it.

Both our shirts were gone before he pulled away and said "We really need to head to the motel." I

pulled my shirt back on, and he did the same before I backed the car up and headed for the

motel. We drove the rest of the way in silence.

**--------------------------D&S------------------------**

Dean and Sam gave me their basic background while Deanna slept. I told them our story was

similar, exept our father had been missing a year. We sat around while Deanna slept, after I

bandaged the gash on her head. I knew she was gonna kill me for making out with Sam in her

car. IF she found out. IF.


End file.
